Orchestra Teleporter
by cybErdrAgOn
Summary: The beginner orchestra's crazy conductor presses a button- it's all downhill from there! This is my first fanfic.
1. Note

Disclaimer

I do not own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in the TV show or manga.

None of the orchestra members¡¯ names should be accepted as their legal names.

This disclaimer applies to all future chapters of this story.

Note:

Before I start this, I need to clarify a few points.

This fanfic has some real-life characters.

cybErdrAgOn a. k. a. Athena: Me! Viola section leader.

Mirrowa a. k. a. Patty: a fanfic author, my violin-playing friend. She should be a section leader, but she doesn¡¯t play as well as Paul & Terry, and not loud enough.

Chipmunk: annoying Chinese kid who plays violin.

Mr. D. Du the First a. k. a. David Du: Chinese kid in 5th grade who plays first violin in my orchestra.

Jayant (pronounced ¡°Giant¡±)Reddy a. k. a Jay: Extremely tall kid who plays violin very poorly.

Mathew: My stand partner who is very quiet and plays viola, and, until two weeks ago, I didn¡¯t know he talked to anyone other than me. The viola assistant section leader.

Paul & Terry: Two violinists in 6th grade who always seem to be together. The second violin section leaders.

Mrs. Beech: My orchestra¡¯s conductor.

Mrs. Tibbet: The conductor of the beginners¡¯ orchestra who is a little psychotic.

If all this seems overwhelming, don't worry! The only characters that actually do things are cybErdrAgOn, Mirrowa, Mr. D. Du the First, Jayant Reddy, Paul & Terry, and Mrs. Tibbet.

And yes, this is about Yu-Gi-Oh, so if the first chapter seems completely random, it¡¯s not.

Ok, on with the story!


	2. Chapter One: At Red Bank

Orchestra

Note: 

When Mirrowa and I are talking to each other, we call each other Patty and Athena.

When it's just who's talking, we use Mirrowa and cybErdrAgOn.

Hopefully, this isn't too confusing.

It was a typical Thursday evening, and that meant only one thing:

ORCHESTRA!!!!!

cybErdrAgOn a. k. a. Athena: Patty(a. k. a. Mirrowa), who's driving us?

Mirrowa: I dunno, maybe your mom?

cybErdrAgOn's mom: No, David's mom's driving you. I'm picking you up.

Mirrowa: Um, I think they're late. *checks clock* It's 6:05, it takes 30 minutes to get to Red Bank, and it starts at 6:30.

cybErdrAgOn: Oh here they come! And Chipmunk is with them!

The ride to orchestra was fairly uneventful: David (Mr. D. Du the First) only got two Mohawks, and Chipmunk only screamed for half the time.

*At Red Bank Regional, the orchestra rehearsal site*

Mirrowa: Ohmygod I think we're late!!!

cybErdrAgOn: Wow, you just figured that out? Now we have to run!!

Mr. D. Du the First: Wait for me!!!

When they reached the rehearsal room, a strange sight greeted them.

Mrs. Tibbet: Hi everyone! Mrs. Beech is sick, so I'm conducting today. Isn't that great?

cybErdrAgOn: Ummm, maybe? But where are the beginner kids?

Mrs. Tibbet: Oh don't worry. They're all listening to the advanced orchestra.

In reality, they were running around the auditorium yelling as loud as they could.

Mirrowa: Uh, sure. 

Mrs. Tibbet: Everyone, let's start with Russian Easter Overture.

Orchestra plays nonsense notes because of Mrs. Tibbet's lousy conducting abilities.

When the cellos are playing by themselves¡­

cybErdrAgOn: Hey Paul, look at this! It's an anime/real-world teleporter. See, you can bring anime characters to the real world, take us to the anime world, or take one person to the anime world, but they're still gonna think they're in the real world!

Paul: Oh cool, can I see? *takes the teleporter***** What? It's just a Gameboy!

cybErdrAgOn: It's a reprogrammed Gameboy- I was bored. 

Cellos stop playing.

Mrs. Tibbet: Ok, it's your turn, violins!

cybErdrAgOn: Uh oh, Paul, give it back!

Paul is so absorbed studying the teleporter that he ignores cybErdrAgOn and Mrs. Tibbet.

Mrs. Tibbet spots the teleporter.

Mrs. Tibbet: Now, what's this? You know Gameboys aren't allowed!! *takes the teleporter*

Mirrowa: Ooooooh!!!

Jayant Reddy: Ha ha, Athena's gonna get in trouble! I have to tell Peter Rabbit about this.

cybErdrAgOn: (to Mrs. Tibbet) It's mine, so unless you have a good reason, I demand it back. And it's not a Gameboy; the software's been reprogrammed.

Mrs. Tibbet: (trembling)Fine. (spots buttons) Oooh what does this do? *presses button*

Paul, cybErdrAgOn, and Mirrowa: Uh oh…­

Oooh, a very bad cliffie!!

So, what happened?

Where will they end up?

And what happened to Mrs. Julia Tibbet?

Please read and review!!


	3. Chapter Two: What Happened?

Chapter Two: What Happened?

Previously, Mrs. Tibbet foolishly pressed a few buttons on the teleporter. The question is, what exactly happened?

Before everyone's eyes, the world is swirling around in a vortex of black

Suddenly, it all stops, and everyone tumbles out.

Terry: Where are we?

Paul: Reality check, the banner says Domino High. We're in the auditorium.

Terry: Oh. What? We're in Domino City?

Mr. D. Du the First: Um, where's Mrs. Tibbet?

Mirrowa: She's still knocked out!!

cybErdrAgOn: She must have pressed the button that takes us all here, but she also zapped herself so she has no clue where she is. When she wakes up, she'll still thinks she's in orchestra conducting!!

Mirrowa: Ohhhhhhh. Looks like we still have to play.

Jayant Reddy: Please tell me you have a way to get us back to normal.

cybErdrAgOn: Umm, see, that version was just a prototype. I didn't really expect to test it, so there isn't really a button to teleport us back. But there is a good thing- no matter how many years we spend here, when we get back, only a minute will have passed. 

Mathew: Well, what now? We're going to get pretty tired playing, and it's going to be kind of boring here…

Paul: (interrupting) And we're stuck here until Athena can add some commands to her little program, and we don't exactly have a place to live¡­

Terry: (interrupting) And we have no food, and…

cybErdrAgOn: But says who I can't have a little fun? I can teleport anime characters like this, *zaps Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, and Bakura to auditorium* And I can teleport instruments like this *zaps six instruments*. And when Mrs. Tibbet sees them, she'll just think they're orchestra members and make them play!!

Kaiba: What a brilliant strategy. However, I _can_ play violin. And I have my laptop.

Joey: I can play da, um, da big violin!!

Jayant Reddy: It's called a cello, and I wanna hear you play.

Mathew: What about the rest of you?

Tea: I'll play the really big cello!!

Mirrowa: Tea, you better not. I mean, I don't even know if you can hold it up.

Tea: OOOOOOHHHHH! Fine. *points to cybErdrAgOn* What does she play?

Mirrowa: It's called a viola. Why don't you try that? I mean, I'm _sure_ you know how.

Tea: What a good idea!

cybErdrAgOn: (to Mirrowa) What did you say that for? I really need another incompetent and inanely stupid viola behind me. (I'm section leader; there is one incompetent and inanely stupid viola and four inanely stupid and overconfident third violins behind me.)

Tea: Of course you need an instupid (Tea's interpretation of inanely stupid) person behind you!!

Serenity: I can actually play violin, so I'll do that.

Tristan: So will I, even though I can't play. You never told me your sister was so pretty, Joey!

Mathew: This is chaos; help!

cybErdrAgOn: That's it; I'm taking control before Mrs. Tibbet sort of wakes up. Patty, yell at everyone to shut up?

Mirrowa: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND DO WHAT ATHENA TELLS YOU TO DO OR YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE THE PSYCHOTIC AND WRATHFUL MRS. TIBBET!!! PLUS YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ATHENA AND NOT MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT TO MESS WITH HER!!!!

Everyone: o. O

cybErdrAgOn: *smiles sweetly at Mirrowa* Thank you. Ok, everyone who was already in orchestra, stay where you are. Everyone who lives in Domino City, I'm going to assign you an instrument and position, and THERE ARE NO ARGUMENTS!!! Seto and Serenity, first violins. Yugi and Bakura, second violins. Joey, cello. Tristan, bass. 

Tea: But what about me?

cybErdrAgOn accidentally on purpose sort of ignores her. So do all the other intelligent members of the orchestra. However, one stupid, extremely tall violinist remembered something.

Jayant Reddy: You forgot about that girl. Didn't she say she wanted to play viola? And besides, you gave all the other sections new people.

Yugi: Hey, that's right! You shouldn't leave people out!

Tea: It's bad to leave people out on purpose because then they think they have no friends…

cybErdrAgOn: *growls* Would you shut the hell up already? *snaps* Fine, you can play. Everyone else, a few things. My so-called friends and I will listen to you play. If you're actually good, you can be the section leader. If you have no clue how to play, we'll deal with that later. Seto, you first. *smirks*

Mr. D. Du the First: Wait, I don't like the way you did this. I don't wanna sit next to Kaiba or Serenity, and I can't talk to Yugi or Joey! They're too far away!

Mirrowa: Well, too bad. Would you like to be demoted to second violin?

Mr. D. Du the First: Forget it.

cybErdrAgOn: Well, Kaiba?

Kaiba plays Vivaldi Concerto in a minor perfectly.

Mirrowa: Sorry, we're all sick of Vivaldi!! (When people audition for our orchestra, 80 % of the violinists play the Vivaldi- we're all sick of hearing it.)

Meanwhile, Mrs. Tibbet is stirring, but she still thinks she's in Red Bank. Jayant Reddy notices this, but conveniently forgets to mention it.

Paul: I guess the red-head girl's supposed to play next.

Terry: That's Serenity, stupid!!

Tristan: Yup, and you better not forget it, she's so pretty, and beautiful, and¡­

cybErdrAgOn & Kaiba: You have no opinion of your own, so don't try to express it!!!

Mirrowa: Ok, Serenity, do you know the Vivaldi?

Serenity: Sure. Here goes.

Serenity plays pretty well- enough to be a first, but not first chair.

Mrs. Tibbet: Wow, that was great!!

Yugioh people: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM???!!

Orchestra people: Jayant Reddy…

Mathew: You were standing right next to her, you should've warned us!

Jayant Reddy: *shrugs* You never asked.

Mrs. Tibbet: Be quiet!! The first person who played is second chair. The girl who just played, you're in fourth. Kid-who-holds-up-seven-fingers-and-says-I'm-in-third-grade, you're first chair.

Kaiba: How the f**k am I only second?

cybErdrAgOn: Like someone said, we're sick of Vivaldi.

Mrs. Tibbet: How many times do I have to say be quiet? Everyone, Russian Easter Overture again.

Mr. D. Du the First: What!! It's 8:30; don't we usually get a break now?

Terry: No, we usually leave now.

Mrs. Tibbet: Enough is enough!! You guys are having a break as soon as we can play Russian Easter Overture, and you're leaving at 9:15.

Paul: *whispers* To where? It's not like we actually have anywhere to go to!

Mirrowa: But neither does she!

Mrs. Tibbet: Everyone, beginning. NOW!!!

cybErdrAgOn: *through gritted teeth* Tea, I am clarifying a few things with you as soon as we stop playing. But let's see if you can figure it out by yourself.

Everyone else: (in response to Mrs. Tibbet) Nooooooooooooo!!!!

That's this chapter!!

Please read and review!!

Thanks everyone, thanks to the reviewers!!

Seto Kaiba Forever!!!!


	4. Chapter Three: New Orchestra Members

Chapter Three: New Orchestra Members

Ok, I was actually sort of happy today- the kind of happy that comes along about once a month ::lol::

Kind of weird, though, considering I got about six hours of sleep the night before, and I have an insane math project in which we have to "design" a fractal that's not in the packet and draw it. 

In case you're wondering, about twenty of the easiest designs are in the packet. 

Hmmm.

Also, I'm writing a Seto one-shot about suicide for when I'm, erm, not so happy.

Anyway, that's why I'm updating this. Hopefully this time, Fanfiction.net will actually show this.

Mrs. Tibbet: Ok everyone. Russian Easter Overture, measure 30, now!

cybErdrAgOn, Mirrowa, Jayant Reddy, and Mr. D. Du the First: Great.

Tea: *whimpers* Um, what exactly am I supposed to do?

Mathew: Look, we'll listen to you, and then we'll tell you.

Tea: WHAT??!! You mean I actually have to figure something out by myself?

Kaiba: *mutters under his breath* Unfortunately for the rest of us, yes.

The orchestra plays a lot of very random notes. 

Mrs. Tibbet is extremely dissatisfied with the violas, due to the facts that 

1. The violas got a new, very bad player.

2. They can't mask her because they don't play loud enough anyway!!

Mrs. Tibbet: Just violas. Use shorter bows on the sixteenth notes, and don't use so much bow, etc.

One, two, one, two. *starts conducting violas*

Tea is still very confused, and decides to respond by pulling her bow as fast and loud as possible.

Mrs. Tibbet: Again.

cybErdrAgOn is completely exasperated and decides to inform Tea of her duty.

cybErdrAgOn: Look, if you can't play, then just air bow! That way, Mrs. Psychotic Tibbet won't hear you, and we, referring to the rest of the orchestra, _might _actually get a break.

Paul & Terry: Told you violas are no good!

Mathew: Shut up.

Tea: Ok, but that's so mean, trying to trick Mrs. Tibbet!

The violas start playing again.

This time, Tea is air bowing. Unfortunately, her interpretation of air bowing is waving her bow in the air.

Mrs. Tibbet: The girl waving the bow. What's your name?

Tea: Tea Gardner.

Mrs. Tibbet: Tea, why were you waving your bow in the air?

Tea: Isn't that what you're supposed to do?

Mrs. Tibbet: No, you're supposed to keep your bow on the string.

Tea: Well, that girl *points to cybErdrAgOn* told me to air bow.

Jayant Reddy: Smart move, Athena.

Tea: Oh that's what your name is!

Mrs. Tibbet: Athena, why did you tell her to air bow?

cybErdrAgOn: *smiles icily at Mrs. Tibbet*I'd like to clarify a few points. First of all, I never instructed her to air bow. If she feels as if she cannot play properly, I believe she has the right to air bow. Secondly, maybe someone will teach her to air bow, as evidently, she doesn't know how.

Tea: Ooooh, Athena! I am so going to get you someday.

Mrs. Tibbet: (thinks: I'm no lawyer, but she's not either. Still, she argues better. I better not reply.) Fine. Everyone, you can have a fifteen minute break.

The original orchestra members wander around the stage.

The Yugioh cast is by themselves listening to Tea's complaints.

Seto Kaiba is sitting in his chair typing on his laptop.

Mirrowa: Athena, Mr. D. Du the First, Paul & Terry, Jayant Reddy, Mathew, and holds-up-seven-fingers-and-says-I'm-in-third-grade! kid, get over here!

The people Mirrowa mentions step to one side of the stage.

Paul: Why are we over here? I wanna talk to Yugi!

Holds-up-seven-fingers-and-says-I'm-in-third-grade! kid: Look, don't be stupid. And by the way, my name's Kevin.

cybErdrAgOn: (comments to Mirrowa) For once, he's right. (to everyone in the "group") Everyone other than Paul & Terry, here's what happened: I reprogrammed a GameBoy so it can teleport people, teleport people but make them think they're still in their normal world, you get the idea. 

*is rudely interrupted by Jayant Reddy*

Jayant Reddy: So Athena's been up to her hacking tricks again.

Kevin and Paul & Terry: I didn't know you hacked!

cybErdrAgOn: Forget that. Anyway, Paul was looking at it, and Mrs. Tibbet pressed the button that takes us all here. Fortunately for us, she also zapped herself, so she has no idea that we're here. As Paul & Terry have already oh so _amazingly _realized, we don't really have food, money, or a place to live.

Mr. D. Du the First: But can't you just zap us back?

Kevin: Yeah, if you're so smart to make it, why aren't we back already? This sucks.

Mirrowa: Shut up and listen to her; it's probably our only way out since she knows how to make weird technological plans from making plans for hacking the school computers.

*Note: I didn't actually do this; I'm sort of planning to though*

Meanwhile, the Yugioh people are busily making plans of their own…

Tea: She's so mean; I don't see how she has any friends!

Joey: Maybe she don't. She seems kinda like Kaiba if ya ask me.

Bakura: Actually, she does. She's over there talking to her group.

Tristan: So? They're not her friends.

Yugi: How can you tell?

Tea: Anyway, like I was saying before, she's just cold-hearted, and mean, and¡­ Did you see how she got me into trouble for air bowing (whatever that is!)

Serenity: Actually, air bowing is when you pretend to play, but you don't make any sound.

Tristan: You're absolutely right Serenity. I was just about to say that…er…­ *clears throat*

Joey: Now don't go around gettin' any ideas about my sis. 

Tristan: And she didn't get in trouble at all- that smoothtalking¡­ She talked her way right out of it!

Yugi: Now, I don't know if we should do this. What's her name anyway?

Tea: Athena.

Bakura: We don't know much about them. Besides, it seems like the better we play, the earlier we get out. And I have to admit, only Serenity knows how to play at all.

Ok, everyone, I'm tempted to end this chapter here, but it might be good to take advantage of being happy.

In case anyone doesn't get Paul & Terry, they're the two kids who always sit together, talk at the same time, etc.

So this will continue.

Tristan: Well, even if we all do wanna get back at her, what d'you wanna do?

Tea: Let's keep them here as long as possible. They do have to go to school tomorrow…

Bakura: But so do we!

Meanwhile, with the orchestra people

cybErdrAgon: See, this thing's only a prototype. I wasn't actually planning to use it. So it doesn't have a button to zap us all back.

Jayant Reddy: Are you telling me we're all stuck here?

Mirrowa: Problem is, we don't have the software to add programming info. But I know someone who does…­

Everyone: Seto Kaiba!

cybErdrAgOn: Exactly.

Mathew: First of all, who is this Seto Kaiba guy?

Paul: He's the CEO of KaibaCorp, the big dueling tech company.

Terry: And he's sitting right there typing on the laptop.

Mathew: Second, how are we going to make him do it, or lend us the software?

Mirrowa: Um, Athena's still working on that. 

Mr. D. Du the First: But how are we supposed to get any of this done without the anime teleporter?

cybErdrAgOn: Finally, someone remembers that! Here's the plan. Either Mr. D. Du the First, Paul, or Terry is going to ask Yugi to get it for us. If he uses the puppy eyes, Mrs. Tibbet can't resist! Once you've got that, I'll go talk to Kaiba.

Paul: What a brilliant idea. I'll go, since no one over there has anything against me¡­yet. 

Jayant Reddy: I'm _sure _all of this is going to work. But what about tonight? Where are we all sleeping?

cybErdrAgOn: Well, it's pointless to ask any of them *nods to Yugioh people and Tea*- they're all against me because of that b**ch Tea, and plus, none of their houses are big enough. We'll have to arrange that with Mr. Seto Kaiba too.

Mirrowa: And Mr. Seto Kaiba is really known for being so hospitable. I'm sure his house is going to fit forty-some people.

cybErdrAgOn: Well, I think it will. It has about seventy-something rooms. Besides, do you have a better idea?

Paul walks over to where the Yugioh people are.

Paul: Hello, and welcome to this orchestra. It's kinda hard at the beginning, but you'll get used to it.

Tea: Are those people your friends?

Paul: Um, sort of. Listen, Yugi, I need you to do me a favor. See that GameBoy on Mrs. Tibbet's stand? Well, I want you to go get it for me. You're not gonna get in trouble, cuz Mrs. Tibbet is such a sucker for puppy eyes.

Yugi: Are you sure it's okay?

Joey: Yug, don't do it. He's probably just tryin' to get you in trouble!

Yugi: Promise I'm not gonna get in trouble?

Paul: Of course!

Yugi walks over to the conductor's stand and snatches the GameBoy.

Then, he runs back to his little group.

Paul: Thanks! I owe you one. *leaves*

Tristan: He's a weird one.

Back with the orchestra people…

Paul: Here it is.

Mrs. Tibbet: Okay, everyone! Break's over. Back to work. I'll let you out in half an hour.

Everyone just groans…

After writing all this, I'm kinda tired…

So that's it for now.

Hope you liked it; please read and review!

I should really go to bed now…


	5. Chapter Four: End of Rehearsal

Chapter Four: End of Rehearsal

Ok, I have had a gigantic headache for about four hours today.

And I really need _caffeinated _coke or coffee or something.

So sorry if this doesn't make much sense, sucks, etc.

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Previously, the original orchestra members and the Yu-Gi-Oh! people are scheming, against each other it seems.

Fortunately, Mrs. Tibbet has just called the end of break, so these plans will most likely not be carried out.

Also, Tea is extremely angry at a certain techno-author.

Mrs. Tibbet: Everyone, we're playing Mozart Symphony in A Major. Before we start, I want to hear the cellos play from measure 13.

Joey: *thinks*Uh-oh, now what? Am I supposed to play or air bow?

Mrs. Tibbet: I'll give you a measure for nothing. One, two, three, four.

Joey is so nervous that he starts playing before anyone else is ready.

Mrs. Tibbet: No big deal, try again. One, two, three, four.

Cellos start playing staccato eighth notes. Luckily, cellos are easier to sound normal on than violas, so Joey could have been unnoticed except for one little problem. Everyone else was playing short notes, but poor Joseph Wheeler was dragging his bow across the strings.

Mrs. Tibbet: This goes for everyone else too. Try to use shorter bows on the eighth notes.

Joey: Shorter bows? But I thought all cello bows were da same length!

Cello kid: No, just use a smaller section of your bow.

Joey: Like how much smaller?

*Cello kid is about to reply, when he spots a certain conductor looking at them*

Mrs. Tibbet: Are you done with your conversation?

Joey: Um, yea. Sure. Um, let's play now. Where were we?

Mrs. Tibbet: Everyone at measure thirteen. One, two, three, four.

Orchestra starts playing. Joey finally gets smart and is playing as softly as possible.

Tea has finally realized the wisdom of air bowing: the conductor doesn't make you play things over half as much unless no one can play it.

Seto and Serenity are, if not playing well, at least not playing anything wrong.

Yugi and Bakura are struggling and decide to ask for help.

Yugi: This is hard! Do any of you guys know how to make it easier to play so fast?

Mirrowa: Oh, it's little Yugi! Yeah sure, try to move your wrist more. If you can't do it, then just play every other note or something.

Bakura: Thanks! Yugi and I were really struggling.

Jayant Reddy: We noticed.

Terry: If you guys haven't noticed, it's already, oh say, 9:00. I think we want to leave ASAP.

Mrs. Tibbet: Everyone, Vivaldi.

Orchestra starts playing again. Mrs. Tibbet motions for it to stop, but one person plays an extra note.

Mrs. Tibbet: That note was really out of tune. Whose violin was that?

Terry: Mine. *checks violin* Great, my G string's out of tune. 

Mrs. Tibbet: I'll tune it. *takes violin* What happened to your E string?

Terry: You know, you shouldn't blame me. I've been playing Pagannini for most of the rehearsal, shifting up and down without an E string.

*Everyone else is both confused and amazed that someone can actually play things in third position on the E string in thirteenth position on the A string*

Mrs. Tibbet: Do you have an extra E string?

Terry: Yeah. At home. But I have the pieces here!

Mirrowa: *mutters* Just great.

Mrs. Tibbet tunes the violin to the best of her ability and hands it back to Terry.

Bakura: That must be a hard thing to do.

Mirrowa: See, Paul and Terry are unarguably the two best second violins. They could be in the high school orchestra next year, except that they're not in a high enough grade. They're always pulling stunts like that.

Mrs. Tibbet: Terry, move back where you can't cause any trouble.

Terry: Fine.

Orchestra starts playing again. Paul, who is sitting very close to the violas, starts accidentally poking cybErdrAgOn's folder with his bow.

cybErdrAgOn: Paul! Will you please stop poking my folder? It gets kind of hard to play if your folder's bobbing up and down.

Paul: Well, sorry. I don't have room.

cybErdrAgOn: But who's sitting next to you if you can't move over?

Paul: My foot.

*Mirrowa completely cracks up*

Mrs. Tibbet: Ok, rehearsal's over. Everyone please put a chair back.

Everyone scrambles for his or her stuff. Everyone except cybErdrAgOn and Mirrowa.

cybErdrAgOn: Perfect time to talk to Kaiba.

Mirrowa: Go ahead.

cybErdrAgOn: Patty, do you want to?

Mirrowa: No. It was your idea.

cybErdrAgOn: Fine. *walks over to Kaiba* Hello. I'm Athena, also known as cybErdrAgOn. I'd like to ask you a favor.

Kaiba is busy checking emails and typing.

Kaiba: *without looking up from his laptop* Go away.

cybErdrAgOn: *smirks* Seto, I think you'll listen to me after this little demonstration. *holds up handheld PC* Have you ever seen one of these?

Kaiba: *looks up* Of course. It's a handheld PC.

cybErdrAgOn: I'm glad you know what it is. Now look back at your laptop.

Kaiba: *stunned* WHAT THE F**K??!!

Screen shows the Matrix.

It says, "ou've been hacked by cybErdrAgOn. Now she wants to know if you'll listen to her."

cybErdrAgOn: Nice and fast, wasn't it? Maybe now you'll listen? Because I can delete any file on your laptop from my little handheld.

Kaiba: Grrrr. Fine. But how did you get through? What about all that security on my network?

cybErdrAgOn: Security's been a little too lax after Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, hasn't it? I'll tell you how after we make our deal. What I want is for you to allow the orchestra to live in your mansion for as long as necessary, or at least until we negotiate terms. I have a feeling I have something else you might be interested in.

Kaiba: That's ridiculous! You can't expect me to house all these crazy people, and that conductor¡­ And you! My company's security is going to be unbelievably compromised if I let you in my house. *thinks of something*Forget it. I'll grant you your little favor.

cybErdrAgOn: I thought you would, especially since your security's compromised already. Great. That's how businesspeople talk. How far away is the mansion?

Kaiba: About two miles away.

cybErdrAgOn: Too far to walk. Then I assume you'll get limousines, or whatever you have, to drive us?

Kaiba: Fine. *walks away with laptop*

Meanwhile, the Yu-Gi-Oh! people are also packing their instruments.

Tea: What was Athena doing with Kaiba?

Joey: Whatever it was, it sure shook up Kaiba bad. She must know more about Kaiba than we thought.

Bakura: You're right. Kaiba isn't easy to fluster.

Yugi: Why does the conversation always turn to her?

Tristan: Because of the whole air bowing thing!

Tea: Anyway, if they got a favor from Kaiba, I'm going to be sooo mad! I don't know anyone who's gotten a favor from Kaiba without giving a favor first.

Bakura: And they've only been here two hours!

cybErdrAgOn turns back to orchestra members.

cybErdrAgOn: *whispers to Mirrowa* It's all been taken care of. *to everyone else* Ok, guys. I arranged for us to stay at a mansion until we can leave. If anyone doesn't like my arrangements, he or she is more than welcome to find lodgings for themselves.

Everyone is more than happy.

Paul: We're staying at a real mansion?

Jayant Reddy: Yeah, whose mansion is this?

Mirrowa: It's Seto Kaiba's mansion, okay? Athena arranged it while you guys were all getting your stuff.

Mathew: But won't he ask us for something? I mean, he is a businessperson, and businesspeople don't give favors this easily.

Mr. D. Du the First: Yeah! That's true. Can't we just live with Yugi or something?

Terry: What are you thinking about? Yugi's house is too small! 

Mr. D. Du the First: But what if Kaiba asks us to be his slave or something?

Mirrowa: We'll deal with it later. Just be happy that we have a place to sleep now.

Was that bad? Anyway, please read and review!!

Unfortunately, my headache hasn't gone away after writing this.

Tough luck.


	6. Chapter Five: Night in the Mansion

Chapter Five: Night in the Mansion

Okay, first of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Right now I need to get something clear.

I am, ahem, not really a writer type person. That would be Mirrowa, or Ori, or CherryBlossom, or treana.

The main reason I'm writing this is to keep my own sanity so I can program, web design, etc.

(My life at the moment has been less than smooth.)

But this has been a lot of fun, and if you guys think it's funny, or good, or whatever, review and I'll continue.

I've already planned a sort of sequel to this, which is mostly for my own fun, but it might be good.

So if the last chapter really sucked, or made no sense, or something, sorry everyone!!

Also, Mai, Malik, and Duke Devlin aren't in this. I forgot to mention this.

Sorry all you Malik fangirls!!! 

But what am I saying? I'm a Seto Kaiba fan after all.

In the last chapter, Kaiba's precious computer's security has been *compromised*.

In a little agreement, he is now letting the orchestra people stay in his very large house.

Kaiba, true to his word, called up four limousines to take the orchestra members plus Mrs. Tibbet to his mansion.

(How rich is this guy if he can afford to just call up four limos?)

Unfortunately, the Yu-Gi-Oh! people had to walk home.

Kaiba: *snapping* Twelve people to a limousine. And make sure you don't break anything. I'll take the crazy conductor¡­

At this time, he was rudely interrupted by the mutt, a. k. a. Joey.

Joey: Hey Kaiba! Why d'we gotta walk home when you got dese nice limos? It ain't fair!

Kaiba was in no mood to argue.

Kaiba: Fine then. I also want the violin and viola section leaders in here, since they're supposedly the "leaders" of this little group.

cybErdrAgOn: *whispering to Mirrowa* Patty, you're supposed to organize everyone into the limos.

Mirrowa: What?

cybErdrAgOn: Just make sure they don't kill each other trying to decide seats, or break anything, or¡­ you know. Oh, and make sure Jayant Reddy fits.

Mirrowa: Um, that's _very _easy. At least you've got Tea and Mrs. Tibbet and Paul and the Kevin kid in yours, Miss Section Leader. You don't know how much better that makes me feel.

In the end, everyone just decided for themselves (him or herself lol). And yes, Jayant Reddy managed to bend his head enough to get in.

Meanwhile, in Kaiba's long black automobile¡­

Yugi was very quiet and tense, since the seats were placed around a round table, and Tea and cybErdrAgOn were staring right at each other.

Yugi: Um, tomorrow's supposed to snow, so can we all come over or something?

Kaiba: *without looking up* If Mokuba wants to, fine. (He was obviously thinking about something.)

Seeing that Kaiba was so preoccupied, Joey decided to have some fun.

So he sneakily grabbed Kaiba's laptop and prepared to start deleting files.

cybErdrAgOn: Joey, what're you doing?

Joey: Oh, nothin'. What? How come I can't even get past da screensaver?

cybErdrAgOn: Joey, don't think about it. It's password protected, and I've got the password.

All of a sudden, screen flashes "Current user attempting to delete files is a mutt. Current user attempting to delete files is a mutt."

Joey: How'd you do dat?

cybErdrAgOn: Oh, I never did _that_. Maybe Seto did, for all those people who tried and failed.

Tea breathes a sigh of relief, since she is no longer staring into a certain viola's hard brown eyes.

Yugi: (feeling very bored) So, do any of you duel?

Paul: Yeah, but we didn't bring our decks.

Yugi: That's fine. I'll ask my grandpa for some cards, and we can play from sealed decks. *spots Bakura* Um, why is that ring shining a funny color again?

Bakura: You will pay for calling the ring funny-colored, you foolish mortals! *snaps back* Huh? What color?

Tristan: Urm, nothing.

Since nothing is happening here, let's move to a different limousine¡­

In the one Mirrowa's in, Terry is entertaining everyone.

Terry: You know about those friends from when you're six, to when you're sixty? And the economy's screwing up! And…

Jayant Reddy: *confused* What is he talking about?

Mirrowa, who had previous experience with random people, chose to ignore him. 

Instead, she glanced out the window.

Mirrowa: Hey guys! Look! We're here!

Jayant Reddy: Finally.

The people in Kaiba's personal limousine were already in the mansion.

Kaiba had conveniently dropped off the Yu-Gi-Oh! people earlier.

Mokuba: Big brother! You brought guests over!

Kaiba: Of course. *mutters* Not that I had much of a choice. 

Mr. D. Du the First: Where are we supposed to sleep?

Mokuba: In any of the ten guest rooms. Come on; I'll show you around!

Mrs. Tibbet: Oh, what a lovely house! If you'll show me my bedroom, I'll make myself right at home.

Everyone: oOo :-o

We had all carefully forgotten about our psychotic conductor.

Kevin: Oh of course. Just follow the kid with the long spiky black hair.

Mokuba: Mrs. Conductor Person, your room is the first one on the left on the second level.

Mrs. Tibbet: Okay.

Of course, she wanders into the second room on the right on the first level, which happens to be¡­ the dining room?

Afterwards, Mokuba decides to just walk her into her room and lock her there with nothing but the key.

Paul: Mokuba? What if she can't figure out how to use the key¡­

Terry: And she's locked in there for life?

Mokuba: *happily* Don't worry. Seto's an expert lock-picker, and besides, the locks can be electronically controlled, so we can unlock it there.

Mathew: Do us all a favor, and only unlock it so we can give her food.

Mirrowa and Jayant Reddy: (together) I am in agreement.

Kaiba: Anyway, the guest rooms are upstairs. Mokuba will show you. It's three to a room, but there's only one bed in each room. Looks like everyone else has to sleep on the floor.

Jayant Reddy: Wow. We are _so _amazed with all of your money that we can all just curl up and sleep on the floor.

Mokuba: Are you guys coming or not?

cybErdrAgOn: You guys go upstairs. I'll come up in a minute. Someone better save a spot in a room for me!

When everyone is running upstairs...

Kaiba: Would you like to start negotiations tonight? Or is it too late for you?

cybErdrAgOn: Whatever's fine for me, as long as I have my coffee. But I don't think tonight's a good time.

Kaiba: And what might your reason be?

cybErdrAgOn: I wonder what everyone would think if we stayed up until two in the morning¡­ I better go upstairs now.

Kaiba: Fine. We'll get it done tomorrow then. We're not supposed to have school, and even if we do, I'm currently taking a business leave.

cybErdrAgOn runs upstairs.

cybErdrAgOn: Hi guys! Did anyone save a spot for me?

Mirrowa: Yeah, here. It's me, you, and this first violin girl. Since you're late, I get the bed.

cybErdrAgOn: What the f**k? Just great. Do you know where Paul and Terry are?

A loud thumping noise can be heard across the hall.

cybErdrAgOn: Never mind. That answers my question.

In Paul, Terry, and Mr. D. Du the First's room…

Terry: Hey, guys! Do you wanna have a pillow fight?

Mr. D. Du the First: Sure. Whoever wins gets the bed!!

Paul: Take this!

Terry: Um, you might want to watch out¡…

A loud crash is heard. Evidently, Paul's violin, which was balanced very precariously on the bed, had fallen off because he hit it with a pillow.

Paul: Nooo!! My violin!! *opens the case* Well, at least it's only out of tune. It's not broken or anything.

Mr. D. Du the First: Guys, I don't think a pillow fight is such a good idea. Reason number one: the pillows look expensive. Reason number two: Kaiba just walked up the stairs!

Terry: That's okay. Then we'll just stay up until three o'clock in the morning!

At this moment, Mirrowa walked in.

Mirrowa: I wouldn't do that if I were you…

Terry: Why not? 

Mirrowa: Well, Kaiba doesn't really care if you stay up late, but his room is right above yours, and if you keep him awake, tomorrow morning, you might find yourselves not in the nice warm house. Two, if it snows tomorrow, which it's supposed to, we, or should I say Mokuba, are going to invite Yugi and the gang over.

Paul: Really? Ok, we'll just stay up until midnight then.

Mirrowa: Right. Goodbye.

Mirrowa returns to her room.

cybErdrAgOn: You already know that I'm probably going to wake up kind of early, so do you want me to wake you up, or just leave you alone. But it's not like I'm going to get up at some insane time in the morning when everyone should be asleep, probably just like 7.

Mirrowa: Uh, just let us sleep. *remarks to first violin girl* Yeah right. More like 5:30 early.

Terry: (very randomly) Good night everyone!

I'm writing this on Saturday…


	7. Chapter Six: Early Birds or Not

Chapter Six: Early Birds…or Not

My sincerest apologies are given to those who might have actually looked forward to an update, although that category is most likely empty. I've been so unmotivated to write anything remotely entertaining, choosing instead to fill up time with angst and longer ficcies. But this one will be on my "continue soon" list because a) The real Paul just moved to Indiana, b) I'm in the senior orchestra, and c) A couple of people have been begging me to update. So here it is, the much awaited or not chapter six, which will probably be the last chapter I finish before school starts on the 4th.

So far, the ISO of last year are sleeping in Seto Kaiba's mansion. The time is now 5:25 AM…

cybErdrAgOn: *yawns and stretches, then mumbles* Oh look, it's 5: 25 already, I wonder why no one else is awake.

She shivers in a black tank top and black pants that she conveniently forgot to tell people they could teleport in and looks out the window to see huge snowflakes falling from a gray sky.

cybErdrAgOn: It's snowing! *goes into bathroom and emerges wearing a silver shirt with green accents and black jeans* Hm, still no one's awake. Better wake them up then…. *screams* Patty and Grace, get up!! It's 5:35 in the morning!

Mirrowa: *turns over* Shut up and go back to sleep…

cybErdrAgOn: Fine, be that way. *walks downstairs*

The first floor is strangely deserted; not even Seto Kaiba is there. Suddenly a maid pops out from behind a door.

Maid: Is there anything you would like, Miss?

cybErdrAgOn: A coffee and a slice of toast would be fine, thanks.

Maid: No problem *gets food on a sliver platter and places it on the table* Here you go.

cybErdrAgOn: *eats very fast* By the way, would you happen to know where Mr. Kaiba is?

Just then, Mokuba runs down the stairs.

Mokuba: Hi Athena, guess what it's snowing!

cybErdrAgOn: Yeah, it's great, isn't it? Any ideas on what you're going to do today? *starts plugging in laptop and handheld PC to various appliances*

Just then, Kaiba runs up from the basement carrying a briefcase.

Kaiba: Don't touch that whatever you do!

cybErdrAgOn: What, this? I'm not going to -break- anything, you know. Just trying to get my computers hooked up to your network.

Kaiba: Exactly! You're going to break my secured network.

cybErdrAgOn: And you're going to break everyone's sleep if you don't close your mouth. 

Mokuba: Yeah, Seto, and she's nice. Can I call Yugi now? *looks up with puppy-dog eyes*

Kaiba: Go ahead as long as _they_ don't touch anything.

Mokuba: *smiles happily* Thanks big brother!

He runs off to a cell phone lying on the table and dials the number for Yugi's house.

Mokuba: Hello, is Yugi there?

Voice on Phone: This is Domino's Pizza speaking, what can we do for you today? And if it's a complaint, NO ONE HAS ANY RIGHT TO COMPLAIN WHEN THERE'S SERVICE BEFORE 6 IN THE MORNING!!

Mokuba quickly hangs up and dials again.

The phone rings and rings and rings for a good two minutes before someone answers.

Voice on Phone: *yawns* Good morning, card shop.

Mokuba: Hello, can I talk to Yugi?

Voice on Phone: Is this important?

cybErdrAgOn: (to Kaiba) I was just about to tell you they're not awake yet…

Mokuba: Yeah, it's really important!

Voice on Phone: All right then, I'll get him. *voice in background* Yugi! Get up, there's a phone call for you! Yes, right now! *in phone* He'll be right there.

Mokuba: Ok, no problem. *waits*

Voice on Phone: Hello? This is Yugi.

Mokuba: Hi, it's Mokuba! I was just wondering, since it's snowing and all, if you and Joey and everyone else could come over? Please please please? 

Voice on Phone: Um, I'm not so sure. Are you allowed to?

Mokuba: Of course I am! And we can send a helicopter to get you, all the roads are still blocked up. 

At the word "helicopter", Seto jerks his head away from cybErdrAgOn working on her laptop.

Kaiba: I'm going to what? There is no way I'm using a company helicopter to send the mutt over-

Mokuba: Um, Yugi? Can you wait a sec? *to Kaiba* Seto, we _have _to, otherwise there's nothing to do all day.

Kaiba: No, no and no. There are more than enough insane people in the house already, and there is no way I'm adding more.

Mokuba: Joey's not insane! And I'll go be his brother if you won't let me invite them over. *pouts*

cybErdrAgOn smirks at them but doesn't say anything, determined to let them figure things out.

Kaiba: *growls* Fine then, invite them over, and you're not driving the helicopter and neither is the mutt.

cybErdrAgOn: Can I drive then?

Mokuba: Ok Yugi, we're going to pick you up in about ten minutes, 'kay? 

Kaiba: No, I simply refuse. You don't even know how to drive.

cybErdrAgOn: Yes I do, just try me.

Voice on Phone: Mokuba, what's going on? Ten minutes is good, what about Joey and Tea and everyone else?

cybErdrAgOn, Kaiba: Not Tea!!

Mokuba: Do we really have to bring Tea? She annoys me, kind of.

Voice on Phone: Yeah we do. *blushes on other end*

Mokuba: Whatever. See you in ten minutes! *hangs up* Ok everyone, we're having more guests !

cybErdrAgOn: Ok then, where is the helicopter anyway?

Kaiba: On the landing pad on the roof, and for the last time, you're not driving. Period.

cybErdrAgOn: How's this?

Kaiba: No bargains.

cybErdrAgOn: (ignores him) I'll drive it partway and you can land it so I don't get anyone killed. I do know how to drive a helicopter, it's not that hard.

Mokuba: Let's just go already. *drags Kaiba to the elevator*

They follow Mokuba up the maze of rooms and elevators until there was a lone flight of stairs leading to the top.

Kaiba: Ladies first.

cybErdrAgOn: As long as you don't shut me up here…whoa it's freezing. *gets into pilot's seat*

Mokuba: What did you expect, we're a hundred feet in the air and it snowed. Ok big brother, let's go!

Kaiba grabs onto the ladder just as it takes off and climbs in, brushing the snow off his trenchcoat.

Kaiba: What'd you do that for, brilliant?

cybErdrAgOn: Nothing, nothing. *shivers fanatically* Can you give me the trenchcoat? I'm really cold up here.

Kaiba: *throws the trenchcoat over her head then throws her into the back* Of course…

After a minute, Kaiba drops the rope ladder in front of the Mutos' house and waits for Yugi to climb on. With his short legs, he just can't seem to climb past the fourth rung and keeps falling off.

Yugi: Someone help here?

Kaiba: Sorry, if we're going to pick up the mutt, you have to climb on faster.

Mokuba: Seto, help him climb up. I'll set the chopper on auto-hover.

Giving Mokuba a glare, Kaiba steps down and yanks little Yugi up, only to find that cybErdrAgOn has taken over the controls.

cybErdrAgOn: Too bad Seto, but someone has to sit here while you're gone, and I think the someone's going to stay sitting here. 

Kaiba: Don't call me Seto!

cybErdrAgOn: *shrugs* I have the right to…where's the next house?

Just then, a girl with brown hair runs out of the house.

Tea: Wait for me! Guys, you can't leave without me! It's not very friendly, you know!

Kaiba: Oh no, not that friendship loving freak.

cybErdrAgOn: Like so many other times, I must agree with you. *reaches for controls*

Yugi: We can't just leave her behind! Er, can we?

cybErdrAgOn: *sighs* My sense of compassion is quickly running out…she better know how to get on herself.

Tea manages to climb up and toss herself right on Mokuba.

Mokuba: Get off me RIGHT NOW! 

Tea: Huh? Oh, ok, by the way, did you know that I got some new fairy plushies? They are like oh so cute!

cybErdrAgOn: *throws Kaiba's trenchcoat over her head, mutters* I'd rather be cold than listen to her talk so much.

Kaiba: So would I, but I don't want the idiot mutt's fleas all over it-he probably gave them to his friends too.

They continue down the block, picking everyone else up without too much difficulty, mostly because they were either smart enough or tall enough to get up and fit into the back of the helicopter, now occupied by Yugi, Joey, Tea with a trenchcoat over her head, Tristan, Serenity, and Bakura. Separated by a glass partition in the front were Mokuba, the only one with sense to have a coat, Kaiba, who had donated his trenchcoat to a most worthy cause, and cybErdrAgOn, who just didn't have anything to wear. The way home was much more peaceful, partly because cybErdrAgOn and Kaiba decided to accept a temporary cease-fire.

Back at the Kaiba mansion…

cybErdrAgOn: Finally! See, told you I knew how to drive.

Kaiba: Whatever, everybody get off. Now!

Tea: Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean about it, everything could be accomplished if you were nicer.

Fortunately her words were drowned out as everyone ran down the stairs, tripping over each other several times. There was a strange noise coming from underneath however, something that made the Kaibas hesitate for a moment.

Kaiba: If I find out who the hell that was…

AN: How was it? Please read and review; generally flames are accepted, but since this is a "for my entertainment" type thing, I'm discouraging them right now. Again, sorry for the delay, now I have to work on school stuff *glides away*


End file.
